Cherish
by tenkage onna
Summary: He was good, and he was evil. Two "families" that could never, but somehow did, mix. Finding himself smitten with Jealous, Ultimo goes down a spiraling path of destruction and betrayal. How will he reemerge?


warnings: character death, swearing, yaoi, ooc, AUish, angst, gore  
inspiration: pika and i's rp, and the song "cherish" by ai otsuka  
rating: T for now  
pairing: jealous/ultimo  
summary: He was good, and he was evil. Two "families" that could never, but somehow did, mix. Finding himself smitten with Jealous, Ultimo goes down a spiraling path of destruction and betrayal. How will he reemerge?  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

ONWARD 8D

00000000

Yamato watched the boy across from him, confused and -for the first time in a long time- terrifed of him. Between them lay the bodies of mangled Douji, and torn up masters. Blood speckled everything, even Yamato's face.

Uru watched, eyes wide and haunted, lips opening and closing. His face and hands were dripping with the fresh gore. His skin was pale, and his body trembled. Unseen to his master, electricity raced across the boy's insides, making him jerk whenever one passed a pseudo nerve.

A silence hung between the two, Yamato breathing heavily and quickly, and pressed against a tree. Uru jerked forward, his legs quivering from the pain, and his mind telling him to go and to ask for forgiveness, because this wasnt RIGHT.

Uru raised his foot, and took a shakey step forward. The pressure sent another wave of jolts, drawing a shakey breath from himself. Yamato watched as the redhead dragged himself from one side of the field, stumbling over bodies and through oil and blood as he made his way over.

It was like watching a horror scene, as if Yamato wasn't apart of this movie at all. But he could tell Ultimo was real, and he was just as much apart of this field as the redhead. He could tell because, as all masters, he could feel the waves of pain that wracked the douji. Evil deeds didn't go unpunished.

The redhead fell to his knees once he reached the brunette, shoulders quivering violently. Yamato just watched him, terrified and confused. Then, as suddenly as the event had occured, his rage bloomed.

The redhead cried out as a hand flew across his face, slamming into the artificial skin firmly and brutally. Yamato felt the jolts of pain, and the rushing emotions, but gave them little thought.

"Why! Why would you do this?" he yelled.

Ultimo looked up, eyes lost and heart broken. "P-Please f-forgive Ur-ru." he murmured.

He was begging for forgiveness? The brunette couldn't believe this at all. Infuriated, he demanded a response once more. "Why! Why should I? Why did you...how COULD you! Weren't they...they important friends?"

The redhead didn't meet his eyes, but quivered violently. "Master...y-you don't understand...I...Uru didn't mean to...He..."

"I don't understand? You're damn right I don't fucking understand!" he yelled furiously. How could he say those things? He'd watched Ultimo kill them all, without mercy or thought.

"Please!" the douji cried, looking up with tear filled eyes. "Please fo-forgive Uru, you don't...I didn't want to I..."

"Then why did you!"

His eyes went from frantic and pleading, to lost and heart broken. "Master wouldn't understand..."

"I'm not some fucking idiot! Don't tell me that!"

The redhead was silent, body quivering with pain and quiet sobs. His eyes told of a story Yamato couldn't comprehend, of things that he wasn't sure he ever thought the good douji could act on. it terrified him and interested him all at the same time.

"Explain it to me. I want to know why this...this had to happen." he demanded.

Ultimo wondered if this would be a request he couldn't comply with. He wanted to, oh he had always wanted to. Ever since this clandestine affair had began, all Ultimo had wanted was to tell him everything and anything. But he wasn't sure he could now. After Pardone, he wasn't sure he could tell his master anything. He was that frightened.

But he fought his way through the smog of jolts, and looked away, knowing he couldnt' face the disgust he knew he would see on Yamato's face. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to ignore the coppery taste that speckled it.

"It all started...A few months ago."

000000

PRELUDE, done~


End file.
